


Under the Stars

by Saanak



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Stargazing, self indulgent fluff, so fluffy you guys, those 2 deserve some peace and quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saanak/pseuds/Saanak
Summary: Agnes goes outside on a cold night.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakunicorn/gifts).



> So @blakunicorn's kind comments on my other fics motivated to write about those 2 again and I suddenly got inspired to write some stuff when the list of prompts from the Femslash February found its way on my dash !

Agnes couldn’t sleep. She still hadn’t gotten used to the quiet of Winden, and sleep eluded her. She hadn’t had trouble sleeping since her husband… well – since he wasn’t in the picture anymore. But Winden was incredibly still, so different from the cities she was accustomed to.

Deciding to _do_ something instead of tossing in her bed, she headed downstairs, draped in her nightgown. As she was preparing herself some tea, as quietly as she could, she noticed that the sky had cleared up. This seemed like a rare occurrence in that town. She could even distinguish the stars.

It was quite chilly outside, but there was something about the sky that seemed… right. Like she was where she was supposed to be. That certainly was not a feeling she had often. Holding her cup even tighter, she lost herself in the contemplation of the celestial bodies.

“Aren’t you worried you’re going to catch a cold?” a voice asked. Doris was watching her from the door. She was holding a cup of tea of her own, and what looked like a package in the dim light.

Now that Agnes had fully acknowledged the cold, she couldn’t ignore it, and she shivered.

“Tell me Doris, are the stars always so bright around here?”

Her landlady titled her head to the side “What do you mean?”

“I barely remembered how beautiful they are”, Agnes explained, “you can hardly see them from the city”.

Doris approached her, and – putting her cup down – revealed what she had been holding: not a package, but a pair of blankets. Seeing Agnes raise her eyebrow interrogatively, she explained, flustered “I couldn’t sleep, and I saw you from the kitchen. I didn’t want you to catch a cold!”

It was a simple gesture, but Agnes had rarely been shown such kindness. She took the blanket she was offered and wrapped herself in it. Doris smiled shyly at her and Agnes decided right there and then to protect that woman from unhappiness if it killed her.

“Would you like to keep me company?” Doris’ smile shone a little brighter. “It’s true that the stars are quite beautiful tonight.”

And if Agnes’ eyes weren’t exactly on the stars as she agreed, well, only the night was her witness.

**Author's Note:**

> To seeing more of them in the new season ! Hope you enjoyed that tiny text :)


End file.
